Exhausted
by XTiaX13
Summary: Elena's neighbor, who she's known forever, has struck an emotion in Damon. What is her double life that he is nervous to reveal? And why does it put Elena in danger? Summary is bad, I know. If you think of a better one, feel free to tell me.
1. Sleep

**Exhausted**

**By:XRoseX13**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing.

A/N: Okay, so this is the first fanfiction I'm putting up, not the first one I've wrote but . . . Anyway tell me what you think so I know what to change. I came up with this one morning when I was so tired and wanted to collapse. I don't know if I'm going to continue, so I don't know who will end up together. If it's a oneshot then Elena and Stefan but if I continue . . . who knows? Enjoy! **:D**

"Stefan, are you here?" I yelled as I walked into the boarding house at midnight. "Stefan!"

"Well, to what do I owe this great pleasure? It's not my birthday." Damon said coming down the stairs.

"I'm not in the mood Damon. Where is Stefan? Did he already leave?" I asked, the disbelief probably evident on my face. And to think I stayed up this late just so I could catch him before he left.

"Yeah, you missed him by about an hour. He got a call and he needed to get there, like, now." Damon turned and started walking.

"Why couldn't you have gone to help Ivan? Isn't he your friend too?" I asked following Damon into the kitchen.

Damon stopped and came to a standstill. He slightly tilted his head to get a glimpse of me out of the corner of his eye and instantly gained his composure again. He turned around and leaned against the counter.

"Ah, see, that's where your wrong Elena, I don't have friends. I have enemies, acquaintances, and people who don't really care, but not any friends." He said smirking

I felt a jab in my stomach from his harsh words. I took a small step back and looked him in the eyes.

"I thought we were friends. I guess I was wrong." As I turned around and started to leave he ran in front of me instantly stopping me.

"Is that what we are, Elena? Friends?" He said looking down at me. I looked up at his eyes and felt like I was in a trance. I know I was being irrational but I couldn't help it. I could feel his breath hitting my face.

"No. You don't have any friends." I wanted to hurt him like he hurt me and by his expression I was sure I did. And I slipped under his arm and kept on walking.

He let me open the front door this time before stopping me.

"What's wrong with you? You seem different. Angry." Damon said after he slammed the door shut, his voice softening.

"I'm not angry, just tired." I said rubbing my eyes.

"More like exhausted. What have you been up to lately?" He said wiping a strand of hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"Nothing. Why? It's not like you care anyways." I snapped looking up at him and stepping back. I hadn't even realized we were standing so close.

"I care. Go upstairs, take a night off." He said with sincerity. "You can stay in my room." He said. I guess that Damon has got to come out somewhere.

"I'll be fine. I'm just gonna' go." I said trying to pass the barrier he was making.

"Elena, you are crazy if you think I'm letting you get behind the wheel of a car. Come on I'll take you to Stefan's room. Although mines more comfy." He said smirking

He walked me up the stairs holding my elbow, slightly pushing. When we reached Stefan's room he opened the door walked me in and told me to lay down. I took off my shoes and laid down on the bed. I was in loose clothes so there was no need to change.

"Goodnight, Elena, and we are friends, at least I think so" Damon said softly as he pulled the covers over me, turned out the light, and shut the door.

He asked what I've been up to lately, and I couldn't tell him the truth. All I've been up to lately was the normal. If you would call normal worrying about, you're brother and all the pain he seems to be going through, thinking about how you're mother could give you up and then choose to become a vampire, wondering about your vampire boyfriend and how you must remind him and his brother about their ex vampire girlfriend because you look exactly like her, which really kills a girl's confidence that he might just like you for that, and to top it all off my best friends a witch. But I couldn't exactly tell Damon that, now could I?

I took a deep breath and realized how comfy this bed really was and how tired I was, and let the exhaustion_ finally _take over.

Thanks 4 reading. Okay, so did you like it. I know it's short but I hope it's okay. If you like it I can think of ways to make it into a chapter fic.

If you had to pick would you choose Damon's or Stefan's room? Which one would you want a relationship with? Go to my profile and check out the polls!

And of course **REVIEW! **


	2. Kitchen Talk

Chapter 2: Kitchen Talk

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who viewed, but please review. I am guilty of not reviewing stories but now I know how happy it made me when I read them, so I will from now on. In the reviews they said they wanted me to continue so, Here goes . . . **

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I got the strange sensation to get up and stretch my legs. I stood up, and immediately got that dizzy feeling you get when you suddenly stand up. I wobbled a bit as I walked to the door and opened it up. I stepped out into the hallway and in my sleepy state it looked miles long.

I got the sensation to go to the kitchen and headed down. I knew there wouldn't be any human food in there, but I guess going to the kitchen in the night is a habit.

I walked down the stairs and through the hall leading to the kitchen and saw a light on. The first thought that came to mind was that Damon was still awake. I stepped through the doorway and saw him sitting on the island swinging his feet with his back toward me.

I stopped and quietly tried to turn away. I don't know why I bothered though. I knew he must have heard me.

"Trying to sneak out?" He said not turning around or making any other signs that he knew I was there.

"What? No, why would I sneak out of a place that has a comfy bed? And," I added with sarcasm, "the most charming vampire in America?"

He jumped off the counter and walked around it, closer to me, smirking.

"I always knew you thought I was charming. It must feel nice for you to admit it huh?" He said the smirk never losing its place. "So why are you down here, if, of course, you weren't planning on leaving without notice?"

"I wasn't trying to leave!" I exclaimed with a smile on my face. "I woke up and wanted to walk," I said jumping and sitting on the island beside Damon's standing form, "Why would I leave?"

"Maybe you're afraid." He said still standing off to the side of me.

"Of . . . ?" I asked slightly raising an eyebrow.

He turned toward me and put his arms on either side of me with a very serious look on his face. "Me. Ya know, killing you in your sleep." He said with just the tiniest hint of sarcasm.

"I would never be afraid of that"

"No?" he said questioningly

"No. Because I know you would never do that. I know that you'd never hurt me." I said matter-of-factly.

He looked at me for a minute, not breaking eye-contact.

"Well you're right," he said dropping his arms to his sides then standing up straight, "I would _never_ hurt you." This time his voice was nothing but seriousness.

"So," he said, almost whispering, "do you need something? Is that why you were down here?"

"No, I really just wanted to stretch out."

"Okay well, you only slept for about an hour. So, you should go back up to bed."

"What, no witty comments about if I wanna' go to your bed?" I asked jumping down.

"No, not tonight Elena, plus," he said with his trademark smirk falling perfectly into place before he walked away backwards falling into the shadows, "you should know that offer is open to you always."

**A/N So there is the chapter, I had a good idea but I think I can use it later. I hope you liked it. Check out my poll on my profile. And I would like to thank the people who reviewed or added me to their favorite story list or alert list. Thanks.**

**Please review. When I saw all the people who viewed and read the reviews it made me smile so much.**

**Ideas for next chapters:**

Elena dreams about Damon

Damon coming in to check on her

Elena has a nightmare

Obviously I can't really put the first and third together so tell me which sounds better.


	3. Crying To Sleep

Chapter 3 Crying To Sleep

**A/N thanks again for the reviews, but this time I want at least 5 before I will update because I don't know if you like or just read it and lost interest, also I do accept anonymous reviews so you don't even have to sign in when that little window comes up. Thanks for the idea ****kamiluv, ****of her dream/nightmare, but I think I will either work it in later or write another story entirely. **

**This chapter has a lot to do with Elena thinking about Katherine.**

**Here it is, enjoy!**

I stayed on the counter for a while thinking about what Damon said. I sometimes wonder if he is just joking around when he says things like that, because he's always smirking, but there's always a serious edge to it lying in the background.

I also wonder if he says it because he sees Katherine in me. As if that's all he sees when he looks my way. Maybe, just maybe, all he wants from me, is the fantasy of her. The thought of that made me feel like someone was squeezing my chest and suddenly I couldn't breathe. I decided I didn't need to worry about that, I loved Stefan I was only Damon's friend. If he needed to hold onto the thought of me being Katherine to stop him from drowning into the pile of despair he was in after opening the tomb, than that's what I would be to him. Although the thought of that made me queasy and sent a shiver down my spine, I could do it. If it was what was needed of me I could do it.

I hopped down and headed to Stefan's room. When I entered, I quietly shut the door, curled up under the blankets and wiped all thought of Katherine out of my mind.

An hour later I was still awake. I sat up in my bed and frowned. I was dead tired but something was keeping me awake. I stood and walked to the window opening it and walking out.

I felt the warm breeze hit my face. It felt nice, like it was blowing away the problems. I let myself smile a real smile, something I haven't been doing too much lately. I sat down on one of the balcony's chairs. I glanced up and saw all the beautiful stars shining down on me. I tried to find a constellation or just a random shape but failed. I was never good at astronomy.

The thought of Katherine came wondering back into my brain. What if that was all Stefan saw in me too? What if he never loved me? What if he just wanted _her_? What would I do without him? What if _she_ came back and took him?

I started to sob and shake. I could feel the tears roll down the sides of my face. I realized I was being irrational. It's been years, so why would she come back now that Stefan was happy?

I tried to, but couldn't wipe the thought of Katherine out of my head. Why did I look so exactly like her? I get that I'm a descendant but still. Things like that don't happen.

I sat on the balcony chairs and sobbed for what felt like hours. When I finally decided to go inside, I fell right asleep. It was the first time since my parents death that I let the pressure overcome me and cried to sleep, curled up like a fetus.

When I woke up the next morning, the first thing I saw was the sun streaming in through the open balcony windows. I jumped up and shut them immediately.

'_Yeah real smart Elena leave the windows open so anything can come on in and kill you.' _I thought walking to the door and down the steps. When I did, I was blasted with the smell of eggs and pancakes.

"What is this?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"I went to the store this morning and bought breakfast, Well I bought it and then I made it" he said setting my plate and a glass of orange juice on the table, pulling out my chair and walking to the other side of the table to sit.

"Why? I've gotta' go home." I said sitting not touching the plate.

"Not before you eat a well-cooked meal" he said gesturing toward the plate.

I narrowed my eyes at him, picked up the fork and poked my pancake. "Are you positive its edible?" I asked putting syrup on it.

"Yes, Elena. It's perfectly edible. It's not like I'm going to poison you"

"Sorry, but who knows?" I said as I slowly ate a tiny piece of the pancake and nodded my head.

"Why Elena, I thought that we established that I would never hurt you yesterday." he replied

I looked up at him and smiled, "This is good. How can you, a person who doesn't even eat, cook such a delicious breakfast?" I asked ignoring the previous statement.

"It's not that hard. Just read the directions on the box. Anyone could do it." He said brushing off my compliment.

"Yeah, everyone except Jenna. She can't make toast. It's actually kinda' sad." I said with a smile.

"So, you wanna' tell me what was wrong last night?" He stated looking at me.

I looked up from my plate and tried to make my look questioning. "What do you me-ʺ

"Don't play the innocent card," He said cutting me off. My shoulders slumped, busted. "Did you really think I couldn't hear you? I swear Ms. Gilbert sometimes you forget exactly what me and Stefan are. Super hearing is one of the perks of being a vampire. I could hear you." He said sliding to the seat closer to me. "So, what was wrong?"

"Nothing, it was stupid."

"I went in to check on you and you were out on the balcony gazing at the stars. You . . . Elena." He said with his eyes tearing into mine as he reached up and touched the side of my face.

"I don't want to talk about it" I snapped whipping my head away from his hand. How was I supposed to tell him that I was crying over him and Stefan? That I was crying because I was identical to Katherine? How do you tell someone that under these circumstances?

Damon looked at me all emotion wiped from his eyes without a trace. He move back to his original seat without making a noise.

"If that's what you want" He said in a voice I've never heard him use. Not his cocky voice, or the one where I could tell he was smiling, or the one he had just been using. This one sounded defensive, guarded.

I ate the rest of my breakfast in silence and when I was done Damon took my plate over to the sink. I watched him suspiciously.

"What?" He said noticing my stare.

"Nothing, I'm not going to question it. I'm just going to go home. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon when Stefan comes back" I said standing up and walking to the door.

"Bye!" Damon says over his shoulder.

I stop and turn around facing his back because he was washing my dishes. "Thank you, for everything."

I walked away and decided to turn back. I walked into the kitchen and Damon turned to face me.

"Did you forget something?" He said drying off his hands and turning around, leaning against the counter.

"No, but Damon I have _NEVER_ forgotten what you and Stefan are. Ever. And believe me I've tried. But it doesn't work." I turned on my heel and walked out slamming the door shut behind me. I was proud of myself. Of how strong my voice was. Of how strong I was. And I was also a little proud of the look on Damon's face. I couldn't quite place it.

**A/N So there's chapter 3. I hope it was okay. I tried to make it as long as I could. I tried to put as much as I could between Damon and Elena. **

**At this point I don't know who I want Elena to end up with because I absolutely LOVE her and Damon together, but I also like her and Stefan together so message me and tell me what you think about that and why.**

**I can't remember how Stefan's room looked, at least not specifics so, just pretend he has a balcony with chairs.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Mrs Newton

**A/N So Sorry that I have been gone for so long, but it was like Maybe I'll update tomorrow and maybe I'll write it later but it never happened so once I forced myself to finally sit down and write it the words came so easily, so here it is finally! I hope you like it because this wasn't exactly the direction I was thinking of taking this, so if you want me to I will make this its own individual story. Thanks to all who have reviewed!**

Chapter 4 Mrs. Newton

When I arrived home, I realized Aunt Jenna and Jeremy were already gone for the day. I sat down my keys and went up to my room to grab my diary. I wrote all about what happened between Damon and me. When I was done, I put my diary back into its place.

After brushing my teeth and taking a shower, I decided I had some time to kill, so I went into the kitchen and made a shopping list. I figured I might at least do something nice for Jenna. When I finished my list, I grabbed some money and grabbed some cash out of the coffee can marked 'food money' and headed out the door.

As I pulled into a parking space and got out of my car, I ran into Mrs. Newton. She lives in our neighborhood and has been a widow for about four years. I always loved to go to the Newton's as a child but after Mr. Newton's death, she wasn't as happy, and I chose to give her space.

A little while ago, she told me she was grateful for it but was absolutely welcome to visitors. She said she had really missed me and I could always come and talk to her about my parents' death or anything else. The way she had said that had creeped me out, like she knew about Stefan and Damon. She looked so knowing.

"Why, Elena darling how are you? I've missed you lately" She said as charming and kind as always.

"I know I haven't been over, I'm sorry, and I've missed you too. I am really busy." I said back.

"I totally understand. Maybe you could spare a few minutes sometime soon." Coming from anybody else that would have sounded like sarcastic resentment, but she said it with such warmth, optimism and a hint of sarcasm that brought back a familiar feeling. I realized how much I have missed my time with Mrs. Newton.

"We'll make a night of it. How does Thursday sound? 7:00?" I said thinking quickly. I didn't want to keep putting this off. I loved spending time with her. She was like a second mother.

"Oh that sounds just perfect!" She said excitement and happiness taking over her voice and expression. "I'll get the sappy love movies and snacks. I know how much you love those sour things. And I've gotta admit that I like it too."

"Okay, I'll bring the drinks"

"Oh, you don't worry your pretty little head about that. I'll get those too. See you Thursday!" she gave me a quick hug and we said goodbye.

I walked into the store very pleased with myself. I couldn't wait for Thursday.

When I finished shopping and checking out I looked out the door to see none other than Damon leaning against the side of my car. _Great_ I thought heading to the back seat to put the bags in.

"What do you want?" I immediately asked

"I see we are not wasting time with introductions"

"I already know who you are. No introduction needed."

"A nice hi would be appreciated."

"Exactly why I'm not giving one." I said shutting the back door and opening the front one. "I'm going home now. _Goodbye_" I said greatly emphasizing the goodbye part.

"Mind if I come? I think we have some things to talk about"

"Like what?" I asked jumping into the front seat

"Like the fact that you just decided to spend Thursday night watching sappy movies with the devil." He said looking at me seriously.

**A/N So I know it's not very long but I figured I'd put it up to hold you over. Sorry there wasn't much Damon and Elena in this but I wanted to put in Mrs. Newton and leave it at a cliffhanger. I have an idea of why Damon would say that about her but if you can think of anything, anything at all, write it in the reviews. No matter how crazy and of course, REVIEW!**


	5. Explain!

Chapter 5 Explain!

**A/N Thanks to all who have reviewed I'm going to continue it this way, with Mrs. Newton. This chapter is mostly about Damon and Elena talking. Enjoy!**

"What?" I asked Damon, an amused smile lighting up my face.

"Let me come with you and I'll explain" he said still eyeing me seriously

"Hop in" I said gesturing to the passenger seat. I pressed myself up against my door as much as I could without looking to obvious. I _hoped. _I was nervous around him after everything that had happened.

"Are we talking about the same person?" I asked once he was in, "And put your seatbelt on!" I spat as I put the keys in the ignition. That remark earned me an amused smile from him.

"Yes we are, just different versions of her"

"You've got to be kidding. Mrs. Newton is one of the sweetest people on the planet. At least that I've met" I said pulling out.

"Well, I guess its not as much her as Mr. Newton.– You really don't know what I'm talking about do you?" He said looking at me with a look I knew only Damon has. The questioning, sarcastic, serious, disbelieving, _gorgeous_, look.

"No, I really have no idea what you are talking about. And don't talk about Mr. Newton. There's not, nor has there ever been, or ever will be anything wrong with him or his wife. They were good people." I said my voice growing with strength as I went on.

"Yeah, sure to your people but not to mine"

"What do you mean?" I asked keeping my eyes set on the road.

"They, he mostly, were vampire hunters. But he was a different kind. He didn't work for the council. He didn't even work _with_ the council! He. . . traveled around a lot. He killed a lot. Sometimes not only vampires."

He paused as if letting me soak all of this in. We sat in silence for a few minutes as I drove. When I parked Damon was the first out of the car. He opened up the back and grabbed all the bags. I unlocked the front door and we made our way to he kitchen.

"What do you mean 'not only vampires'?" I asked while putting cans I the cupboard above me.

"I mean sometimes he got mixed up and killed the wrong thing. Sometimes it happened to be a human." I fidgeted and dropped a can. Right before it landed on my head, Damon's hand jutted out and he caught it and he put it away.

"No" I spoke as my eyes started to water. I didn't want to think that he killed innocent people. He was like family and I wanted to keep good memories of my family.

When I was finished putting away groceries I went into the living room and sat on the couch, still as a stone. Damon sat on the chair opposite of me.

"But it wasn't only vampires and the occasional human," he started slowly "Elena, there are other things out there that you don't know about. That you can't even begin to imagine. Not even—ʺ

"Try me!"

"No! I'm not going to burden you like that. You know about vampires and witches that is enough for now. You can't even begin to comprehend. He was out for blood his whole life."

"Why?"

"_**Why**_, don't we save that for another time?"\

"What did you mean they?" I asked hearing how cold my voice sounded, how. . . Dead it sounded sent a chile down my spine.

"Huh?" he asked the confusion evident in his voice and expression.

"You said 'they, he mostly, were vampire hunters.' Mrs. Newton was too?"

"A little. But she didn't participate much. She was a feeler." It was my turn to be confused.

"Huh?"

"She. . . she. . . well she um"

"Out with it!" I shouted.

"She was kinda a psychic. She could tell the emotions of things. Just faintly. Very very faintly. And I think it may have only been creatures and not humans."

"Do you qualify as a creature?" I asked actually interested.

"Yes, Elena I am a creature," He stated looking at me eyes lightening as he said that and a small smirk on his face. "Well that is enough to dump on you for one day. I should go. You have to get ready for Saint Stefan's return" He said standing

"No!" I objected. I didn't know why, but the idea of that gave me a weird feeling. Him leaving, not Stefan coming back. I felt like we still had things about this to talk out. This wasn't a closed topic, at least not as far as I was concerned. He looked down at me surprised.

"Will ya miss me?" He said smirking

"I just feel like there's something else you should tell me. Like. . . I don't know." I said fumbling over my words. "Does Stefan know all this?" I asked

"Yes, Stefan does. But I don't know if he knows that you know Mrs. Newton. I didn't."

"Okay, maybe you should go. I'll walk you out." I stated as I stood up.

When we reached the door I realized something that I should have before."How do you know all this Damon? How do you know all about the Newton's?" I asked. Why hadn't I thought of that before. He could be lying abut all of this. But there was a feeling in the back of my mind that told me he was being honest. Totally and completely honest.

"Once again Elena, that's a story for a different time." He said with the tiniest hint of sadness in his voice. It was times like this that made me realize that Damon did have feelings.

**A/N Tell me some movies that they (her and Mrs. Newton) could watch and the basic plot if you can please. They don't have to be love movies but whatever. Should I bring Stefan back into the story or delay his coming back so her and Damon have more time together. I don't know if I mentioned the day of the week before so, it's now Tuesday, so she slept over Monday night. **

**What other creatures do you think Elena doesn't know about other than the obvious werewolf?**

**I want to do a vampire diaries crossover with some other show but I don't know which. I'm thinking buffy, angel, of dark angel. What do ya think?**

**I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Review!**


	6. Stefan Arrives

Chapter 6 Stefan Arrives

**Thanks to everybody who has reviewed!**

**I haven't done this for a while, I don't own anything. But I wish I did. Than there would be more of Elena and Damon but I would keep her dating Stefan for awhile because I like them just kinda dancing around each other. As long as they end up together in the end, that's all that really matters.**

**Here is the next chapter which I tried to get up as soon as I could. I'm so sorry it has been so long. I hope that you haven't lost interest. Hope you like it.** **Also, I was reading over the past chapters and realized I was one day ahead of when I originally said Stefan would return, so please just imagine he was supposed to come home today.**

After I shut the door behind Damon and looked at the clock, I realized that it was almost time for Stefan to come back. I went upstairs and sat on my bed lying my head down. It felt nice just to lay in my own bed and soak everything in that Damon had told me. I got up and opened my window. I let the wind brush lightly against my face before I walked back to my bed and laid down. I felt myself drift off to sleep.

I lifted my eyelids with reluctance, but I knew I had to get up and go over to Stefan's. But the sight in front of me proved me wrong.

"Nice to see you sleeping beauty." I heard a familiar voice say

"Stefan!" I practically screamed as I jumped into his lap. He was sitting on a chair across from my bed. "It's great to see you too." I said as I smiled as much as I could. It felt good to see him again even though it had been less than 24 hours, I missed him like crazy.

"Sorry," I said jumping off of him and straightening my shirt, "It's just felt like a lifetime since I last saw you." I said grabbing his hand, standing him up, and kissing him.

"What do you mean?" He asked pulling away.

"I missed you, that's all that I mean." I replied quickly dismissing the subject.

'_I should tell him what happened between Damon and I. I should tell him that I know about the Newtons_. _I should tell him everything that has happened or that has went through my mind in the last twenty-four hours. But I know I won't. If he has to find out it won't be from me. I know that that is wrong. I know that a relationship is based on honesty and trust, but I don't want to ruin this. I don't want him to know what happened with me and Damon. No matter how small it is. Ignorance is bliss, right?'_

"I'm glad you're back." I said walking out the door and down the stairs with him in tow. "Did everything work out okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

We walked out the front door and down the street having no idea where either of us was going

"Elena, darling. I can't wait till Thursday. I've got some gooood gossip!" Mrs. Newton yelled from her front porch as we walked by. I smiled and turned to face her.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. What are you doing now?" I asked just making conversation. I also wanted to see how Stefan reacted to me talking to her. He was stiff as a board. She also looked on edge, but was hiding it better.

"Oh, just watering my plants. I gotta' go now, bu I'll see you later." She said as she turned and walked inside.

When we were about a black away Stefan turned to me.

"How do you know her?" he said calmly but wuth a voice that said he ment buisness.

"I've known her my whole life. Why?" I said trying to make my voice as casual as possible.

"What happens Thursday?" he asked completely ignoring my question.

"We are going to hang out. Why?" I asked my voice more demanding this time.

"Elena, I want you to stay away from her. It's complacated."

"Why? Because she's a paychic. Because her husband was a vampire slayer. Or because of something Damon left out this morning." I said with a matter-offact tone to my voice and I had the satisfaction of watching it sink into him that I knew.

"Damon" one small word that hels so much emotion.

Why didn't you ever tell me about her?"

"I didn't know you knew her"

"So what. She'a my neighbor. Besides the fact that you should have reliazed that I knew her since I've lived beside her my entire life. You didn't even metion that sombody with her past lived in Mystic Falls. You lied to me."

"I withheld information"

"Whatever. But you know what's funny? I can never get the truth from you, but I can always get it from Damon." I said, my voice slightly breaking.

"He didn't tell you either. At least not before today."

"And you wouldn't have told me at all. You would have said 'it's complicated' and expected me to drop it, but I'm tired of dropping it. I deserve answers Stefan." I turned and walked back toward my house. "Don't even _think_ of following me!" I said without turning around.

I stayed at my house for a few more hours watching TV before I heard a frantic pounding on my door, I opened it up to see Bonnie there.

"Wh-̕ʼI didn't get to finish before her hand jutted out and grabbed my wrist. She yanked me out of my house and I barely got the door shut behind me. And then I knew. I could see and ambulance and two police cars. And then I saw Bobbie. He went to my school and had a part time job at te grocery store where I met up with Mrs. Newton this morning.

"Bobby!" I yelled to him waving my arm above my head. He rushed over. "What's going on?"

"I came over to return her wallet, because she left it at the store, and the door was open, so I went in and saw... that." my eyes followed his pointing finger and I saw two paramedics carrying a body bag. I gasped, and started to tremble.

A minute later I felt Bonnie stiffen beside me.

"Stefan I don't want to talk to you now-sorry" I said when I saw Damon walking towards me.

"No problem. Did you and Saint Stefan get into a fight?" he asked when he got to our little group.

I didn't answer. I just turned my body a little so that I could see them loading Mrs. Newtons body. Damon turned me around and pulled me into a hug. Bonnie told Bobbie he could go now.

"Who could do this?" I asked tightly holding Damon. I could feel Bonnie's hand on my hair. Damon kissed my forehead.

"When Stefan came back today, he looked, well fed. I thought he got into my bags of blood again. He came to talk to you first, didn't he?"

I looked up at him and dropped my arms which only made him tighten his.

"You ... you think STEFAN did this?" I asked trying to pry myself away from him.

"He had to have Elena, who else could have?"

"We don't even know that it was a vam-" I tried to protest.

"Sheriff Forbes is telling them right now." he pointed to a group of people on the council. "He probably did it to protect you." he said still holding me. I relinked my arms around him.

"What aren't you telling me?"

I started to hyperventilate. I fell to the ground and started sobbing. Damon fell with me. He put me in his lap, held and held me while I cried, kissing my head and rocking me, all in the middle of the sidewalk.

I sat up abruptly in my bed breathing deep, in a cold sweat. I looked around and saw that I was in my bedroom.

"What?" I said to myself still looking around

**A/N Again I'm so sorry it took so long. I hope you liked it and please review. Also check out my poll up on my profile asking which vampire diaries episode was your favorite**. In 'Innocent' I said I would put the results in this chapter, but I wanna give it more time. Thanks for reading. I'll try to update soon! I mean it this time.


	7. The Movie

Chapter 7

**I was kinda disappointed that I didn't get many reviews for chapter 6. But I decided to update anyway but for the next chapter I demand reviews! I got this up as fast as I could. I'm really sorry it took so long, but school has started and I haven't been on the computer lately. I won't make any promises about getting the next chapter up, but I will try really hard. I'm working on another oneshot called The Boogeyman which centers around when Jeremy finds Elena's Journal. I hope I can get it up soon, but I haven't even wrote it yet so. . .**

I climbed out of my bed and ran downstairs. I grabbed my cell phone that I recently discarded on the table and dialed Stefan's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hi, Elena. I was just about to call you." He said sounding tired. When I didn't say anything back, he continued on. "I can't come back yet. This is going to take longer than expected." He didn't elaborate on what 'this' was because I told him I wanted to know as little as possible.

"Good." I heard myself saying aloud as I got into my car and headed to see Damon.

"What do you mean good?" he asked.

'_Shoot' _I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"I mean it's good that you can help him, and it's also good you are out of town and away from Damon for a while." I said thinking fast.

"Yeah I guess it is good. I feel kinda bad though. You must be enduring most of his torment now."

"He has been a _joy!_" I said the sarcasm dripping off my words. "Actually I haven't really seen him" okay that was an out right lie but what was I supposed to tell him. "I guess I'll talk to you later. I love you"

"I love you too. Wait why did you call?"

"I just wanted to know when you were coming back. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye" I arrived at my location shortly after I hung up.

"-And he just killed her" Damon said pouring himself a drink and turning to face me, while leaning against a table. "That bastard"

"This is serious" I said walking up to him. "He killed her and drained her blood. I felt so,-"

"Hopeless?" he asked cutting me off

"Yeah and betrayed. I mean you were there holding me and-" I stopped short. He didn't need to hear that part. I would have finished with 'while he was off killing people I cared about.

"Really?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "I want to hear more about this dream."

"Stop, plus, I would have freaked if it was him." I said talking more to myself. "Well, I guess not. Because I wouldn't have known he killed her. You told me that. But afterwards, I would have totally freaked."

"Elena, calm down. It was just a dream. How often do dreams-" he stopped probably remembering Bonnie. "Okay well how often do your dreams come true?"

"Never, well, except for the time I had a dream Stefan bit me. It was before I knew you were vampires." I explained seeing his confused expression.

"That's different. That was instinct." He said obviously trying to dismiss the whole subject, but I wouldn't be swayed so easily. He walked away and sat on a chair propping his legs up.

"Just take me seriously for a second. Please, Damon."

"Fine!" he snapped knowing I wouldn't drop it.

"In my dream you said he did it to protect me. I don't get it Damon. All those things you said you would explain later. Well, it's later."

"Elena. I want you to go and have fun with Mrs. Newton" he said walking to the mantle and propping his arm on it, drink in hand. "I don't want to ruin your fantasy world with her, okay?" he said as I walked within arms length of him. "If you come see me on Friday, or I can come to your room Thursday night," he suggested taking a drink, "Then I will totally destroy your fantasy, k?" He said sticking his pinky out. I wrapped my own around his smirking despite myself.

"So, what now?" he asked unlocking our fingers. "Stefan's not gonna' be home or awhile, according to you, a long while. Wanna' see my room?"

I found myself wanting to say yes. "No, Damon. I don't. I just, I don't know what to do. But, I don't wanna' go home."

"Well then I need to entertain you. And since I gave up the stripper business a long time ago, I guess we should watch a movie." He said maintaining a serious expression.

"Okay, which movie?" I asked following him to a cabinet.

"Oh, a classic of course." He said pulling out Dracula.

I sighed and sat down on the couch. After putting the disc in he sat beside me.

About halfway into the movie I laid my head on Damon's shoulder. I felt his head move to look at me, so I tilted my head up to him. He gave me a small smile, and put his arm around me.

"Well that was fun" I said getting off the couch and stretching once the movie was over.

"Yeah" he said holding my eyes. I tried to force myself to look away and failed miserably. He looked over to the door. I released the breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

"I guess I should go now." I said not moving.

He put his hand on my lower back and started walking me toward the door.

"Yeah" we walked out to my car and he opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I said. "I really didn't want be alone" I realized that he still hadn't taken his hand off my lower back.

"No problem, but Elena, I want you to forget what you know about Mrs. Newton when you're with her. You need to enjoy some fun."

"Yeah and you're going to ruin my fantasy world when I get home." I said slightly rubbing my eyes.

"See, I knew you would want me in your room." He said smiling down at me, his hand pressing me forward enough to let me know what he wanted to do, but lightly enough as to not force me. I looked up at him to see his beautiful eyes looking at me. I took a tiny step forward. His hand held the bottom of my chin and guiding my face toward his. We stood there kissing for I don't know how long.

He pulled away still keeping his eyes on me. He stepped a couple of feet back and said a quiet "bye."

I gave him a small smile and said "goodbye" as I got into my car. I could feel him watching me as I drove off.

**A/N okay, who saw the teen choice awards. I know they were forever ago but still . . . I haven't been on for a while**. **When Ian was talking and the camera went to Robert Pattinson's face, did everyone see that look on his face. I don't think he likes Ian. I was disappointed that he didn't win hottie, but it was to be expected. I was just glad Rob didn't win. I really think he is ugly. I really liked Taylor Swift's acceptance speech. And another thing, how many of you like Taylor Momson? I think she is just really fake. She acts like she is all tough and bitchy but when people say that, she is all, "I'm actually nice." Pick an image already. **

**Okay now my mini rant is over. Thanks to all of you that have read this chapter. I'm gonna start writing the next chapter as soon as I'm done typing this so, I'm trying. I have an essay due for honors English class and I have MATs this week so it might take awhile. **

**Try to review please. I loved seeing that I got a 16****th**** review and when I read it, it was what possessed me to get on and finish typing so thank you! It was really sweet and I'm glad you liked my other stories and think I have talent.**


	8. Thursday Morning

Chapter 8 Thursday Morning

**A/N Thank you so much for all the reviews. I loved reading them. Thanks especially to ailuj14 and JustAnotherMember. The reviews gave me the motivation to write this so fast, well fast for me. **

**If you haven't yet, check out my newest story The Boogeyman (and all my poems,) especially if you're a Jeremy fan, because I think that is the only fanfic of mine that he is really in. Please review it also, because I don't know if I should continue it. Also there was a big A/N at the beginning and I have questions that I would like answered please. Also, if you haven't yet, vote on your favorite episode of The Vampire Diaries on the poll on my profile. It's only season 1 though and I'm going to close it before I publish chapter 9 and I want a few more votes before I close it, if your catching my drift!**

**I am loving this season of vampire diaries and %%MINI-SPOILER%% I can't wait for the "intimate" scene between Damon and Elena, that Ian said was going to happen. %%END MINI-SPOILER%% I am so excited and I can't believe that Elena was all, yes you did lose me forever. My friend was like "She was being too harsh" I was like "if I killed your brother" she has a bro in like second grade "would you still love me?" she said she didn't know but really, I mean come on . . . then she said but everything that Damon went through with Katherine was the reason, so both sides can be argued. Who do you agree with? Objective answers only, please! :D**

**Anyway, I think that is all I have to say so thanks if you got through all that and Enjoy!**

As soon as I got home, I fell right to sleep. I woke up the next morning feeling as tired as I was last night.

OH MY GOD! Last night! That was like dumping cold water over me. I kissed Damon! 'No Elena' I told myself ' Damon kissed you. It's totally different.' But I can't lie to myself. I enjoyed it. Oh God. Stefan didn't actually kill Mrs. Newton. It was a dream! He didn't deserve that. What's the matter with me?

Just don't think about it. Pretend it never happened. At least until you see Damon and he brings it up.

I wiped my mind empty of all those thoughts. I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. A cold shower. When I was done, I wrapped a towel around me and did the essentials. After I was dressed and ready for the day, I felt better. I knew I would have to confront Damon tonight, when he comes to see me, so I might as well not think about it now.

I went down to the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" Jenna asked coming into the kitchen and grabbing a glass out of the cabinet.

"Oh I didn't even bother looking at the time" I said shrugging her off. But now that I did look, I realized it was only 6:25.

"Today's the day that you go over to Mrs. Newton's house, right?" she asked while making coffee.

"I finished chewing my bite of my apple and said "yeah, I'm excited, but I don't know what to do until then."

"Read a book, get on the internet, take a realllllyyyy long walk." She replied leaning against the counter.

"Maybe"

"But, I have to get ready for work, so I'll see you sometime." She said taking the last gulps of her coffee and tapping my arm on her way out.

I stood in the same position eating my apple for a few minutes.

I decided I would go out for a walk. I changed into some sweat pants and a black band tee. The pants were black, as was the matching jacket I tied around my waist. I grabbed some money off my dresser and zipped it in my pants pocket. I decided to leave my phone because I just wanted awhile to myself. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and put a thin black headband on to keep it in place. I dug my running shoes out of my closet and left.

I went in the opposite direction of Mrs. Newton's house. I could see the first rays of sun poking out and I smiled up at the rust-colored clouds. I stood still for a moment and tilted my face up. The breeze blowing on me was so refreshing that I wished I could stay like this forever. Reality caught up with me a moment later and I started running. I got a mile before I decided to take a small break.

I was always a great runner. It only took me a little while to get as far as I did and I wasn't even tired at all. I got up in a minute and ran a little more. I doubled around to the market and since I was finally exhausted I decided to go in and get some water. I checked the clock on my way in and was surprised to see that it was already 7:53. Times going fast enough I guess. I made my way into the store and grabbed a bottle of water. I was reading the facts and myths printed on the back, or front I guess, it was round, when I bumped into Bobby. He was wearing a tan button up shirt and a green vest. What the employees had to wear!

"Hey Elena. Why are you here so early?" he asked

"I was out for a run. When did you start working here?" I asked back. In my dream he worked here, but not real life, at least not that I was aware of.

"Just yesterday." He said excitedly. "It's kinda a drag getting up so early, but I figure if this is my way to get a new car, then I'll take it."

I remembered that Bobby got into an accident last winter. His car got totaled and he was in the hospital for a few weeks. The other driver survived as well so things turned out okay.

"That's great!" I said trying to put on a smile, but totally freaking out inside. Sadly, I'm not as good at hiding my facial expressions as Sookie Stackhouse.

"Are you okay?" he asked while we were walking to the register.

"Yeah, I'm just a little dehydrated from running so much." I said holding up the bottle.

"Right, then let's get you on your way. Oh and Elena, you live next to Mrs. Newton right?" he asked scanning my water.

"Yes" I answered and took a drink.

"Would you be able to give this to her?" he asked holding out a chaconne "It must have fallen out when she stepped in yesterday" he said placing it into my open palm.

"Yesterday?" I asked exchanging the placement of the Hawaii chaconne and my money.

"Yeah, she bought a mountain of junkfood."

"We are having a movie night tonight." I explained taking my change. He nodded in understanding. "I'll give the chaconne to her then."

"I'll see you later" he said as I walked out. I turned around and waved.

I knew Bobby had a crush on me, but I never really thought seriously about it. He was cute, hot even, but he was just not the boyfriend type in my eyes. I admit I'm attracted to him, but you won't find a girl who isn't. He is smart, funny, and it doesn't hurt that he comes from a good family. I looked at his back for a moment while he walked deeper into the store.

I walked out of the store and sat on the curb. I thought of going to tell Damon about Bobby, but I didn't want to run to him. I'm competent. I drank some more water and ran in the direction of my house.

When I got there, Jeremy was coming down the stairs.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked stretching my arms.

"Out" he said grabbing his coat and slamming the door behind him.

"Have fun" I mumbled heading to the living room. I sat on the couch and once again checked the time. It was now 9:04. I spent more time on that curb than I had thought. I sighed and felt a tear slowly fall down my cheek. I hastily wiped it away. I had absolutely no reason to be crying.

Everything was screwed up. Mrs. Newton may be something horrible. I kissed Damon, which caused a whirlwind of emotions, but other than that things were great. And no sarcasm is meant there at all. Things really are good. I have an amazing boyfriend . . . maybe. 'God Elena,' I told myself 'you are going to screw everything up. Stay away from Damon Salvatore.' But I knew I couldn't. He knew things I needed to know. I needed him. But did I need him for just the information?

I sat staring at the wall for about twenty seconds and told myself how stupid I was for already taking a shower. I reeked. It looks like it is going to be one of those two shower days. I took the chaconne out of my hands and turned it over and over about fifty times. 'What are you hiding, Mrs. Newton?' I asked myself. 'What secrets hide behind your door?'

I grabbed my laptop, turned it on, and sat back on the couch. I decided I would kill time by reading some stories about shows posted on this website. Time always flies when I do that. After about two hours of that I decided to watch some tv. There was nothing on so just ended up flipping the channels for bout ten minutes. I stopped it on Disney and watched cartoons jump around. I lay my head down and drifted off.

When I woke up and checked the clock, it said noon. Unlike this morning, I woke up totally refreshed. I decided to make some Lunch and had a ham and turkey sandwich with a pound of mayonnaise and fritos. I grabbed my food and went to sit on the porch swing out front.

"Elena!" Bonnie said running into me and making me drop all of my food.

"Wha-" i began to ask before she grabbed my wrist and started yanking me down the stairs.

Damn it. . .

**A/N I know this was kinda slow moving at the beginning but I tried. I'm going to try to find an actress who looks like I want Mrs. Newton too and place her picture on my profile. I don't know how old I want her to be. So in your reviews give me some descriptions or actresses names if you can please. Also an actor that looks like Bobby might. I wasn't planning on including him in any other chapters, but this opportunity was too good for me to pass up. He can look like really anything, but he must be hot! **

**This story is taking such a different route than I had planned its amazing. I hope you like it.**

**Sice i got this up sooo fast, be nice and review!**


	9. Ignorance Is Bliss, Right?

**A/N I am so sorry it has taken so long to get this up. I had a case of writers block and I was busy writing prisoner, which I will update soon also. Anyway, the winner of the Favorite episode poll was **_**'Isobel'**_**, so thanks to everyone who voted. I'm going to make myself take two hours every Saturday night to sit down and write some more of my fanfictions, so I should have more up faster. But the problem is, I don't have a laptop, so I write everything (mostly) on paper and when I get on the computer, I don't want to sit and type crap, or I forget my paper and am so freaking lazy that I don't want to get up and get it! But I really will try!**

Chapter 9 Ignorance Is Bliss, Right?

"Bonnie! What's the matter?" I yelled as she pulled me farther into the street, toward the Newton's house. My heart was racing with the fear of what was happening.

"Bonnie?" I said weakly as I saw the flashing lights of a cop car flashing. Her hand rose and I followed it, trembling.

"What happened?" I asked when I noticed her stiffen beside me. I knew who it was, so I didn't even bother turning around. Damon instantly turned me around and looked into my eyes.

"What's going on here?" he asked, his eyes darting between me and Bonnie.

We didn't have time to answer before we heard, "Elena, darling!" I turned around my eyes wide and a smile spreading across my face as I ran to Mrs. Newton.

"What happened here?" I asked holding her elbows, and she holding mine.

"There was a little burglary. I went into the home office and caught 'em. I scared them off, and I don't think they got anything." She said shaking her head as if to say, ' what's the world coming to?'

"Are you okay?" I asked, relief spreading throughout my body like a wildfire. I was so happy that I was crying tears of joy. I felt Damon's hand rubbing my back to try to calm me, or maybe it was so he would be there to catch me if I collapsed. Either way, I was glad.

"Oh, I'm fine. But, I think it would be best if we cancel our movie night in case he comes back." She said walking over to sit on her porch.

"No! We can't do that! I mean that's like not getting on a plane because you saw one just crash. I mean how likely is it that there will be two back to back plane crashes." I heard Damon chuckle from behind me and wished his hand was still on my back. "He probably knows that the cops were here, so he wouldn't be stupid enough to come back. At least, I hope. We'll be fine."

"If you are sure. But I really would like to wait until they find him."

"Wow! I kinda' think you are trying to tell me you don't want to spend time with me." I said putting a hurt look on my face.

"Now you stop that. I'll see you in a few hours, okay sweety." She said patting my knee and standing up.

"That would be perfect!" I said as I started walking back toward my house. Bonnie and Damon followed me inside and I shut the door behind them.

"Well I was just coming to see if you had plans tonight." Bonnie said after a moment. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable standing in my hallway with Damon. "I'll see you later, I guess." We hugged each other and she left. Damon walked up to my room and took a seat on my bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked as I stood near my doorway, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Well, you didn't want to go to my room. I'm thinking maybe you'd like to be in yours instead." He said a smirk falling into place on his face.

I rolled my eyes at his. "Damon, we have to talk. What's happening to me? Why are my dreams coming true?" I asked and then realized I made a mistake. I hadn't told him about Bobby.

"What else happened that you forgot to share?" he asked giving me Damon eyes.

"That _I _forgot to share? You have neglected to tell me anything about anything that I have asked about. Don't tell me that I forgot to share!" I said borderline yelling.

"We made a deal that I would tell you after your 'special night' with her, okay? Or did you forget? Now you have to calm down because you are in shock. And by the way, we both know that we have something more to talk about than Mrs. Newton." I scoffed at him and he kept looking at me. I just huffed and sat in the chair in my corner.

"Now, what else happened?" he asked leaning forward and putting his hands on his knees.

"I went for a run this morning, and went into the market to get some water. Bobby started working there yesterday, and when I was checking out he gave me a keychain that Mrs. Newton accidentally left there, when she went shopping for our food. All of that happened in my dream. And when Bonnie," I started to sob and he walked over to my chair and knelt down to eye level. "I was so scared. I thought that the final piece of my dream happened. I, I don't know what's happening and you won't tell me. You and Stefan and your god damn secrets!" I continued to cry and I fell into his arms.

"In less than 24 hours, Elena, I promise you will know everything about the Newtons that I do." He murmured into my ear. "I'm sorry that you feel this way, but you would feel a million times worse if you knew everything there was to know. Sometimes ignorance is bliss."

"No! I can't stand it. You don't understand do you? I had a dream that a person that I care very much about died, and everything up until her death, and Stefan coming back has happened. She cannot die. It would be like losing my mother all over again. I get that she isn't my mother, but I loved her as one. Her and my mom were best friends, and she is the only person that I felt I could go to for everything when I was a kid!" I said in a rush "And you want to tell me that I have to wait to find out why Stefan would want to kill her!" I asked "I can't wait!"

"You have to. I promise that I will be honest with you tonight" he started

"Quit promising! I'm tired of promises, because you know what happens to them, Damon? They always get broken. Over time they break. My mom promised me when I was five that she would be alive forever, Bonnie promised me that we would always be best friends and that nothing could break us, and I promised Stefan that I didn't have feelings for you!" I shouted and stormed out of my room, slamming the door behind me and heading to the grill, to see Matt.

**A/N So there is the next chapter. I hoped you liked it. I know that Elena had a little of a meltdown, but everybody breaks sometimes. Speaking of that, can any of you believe that Demi Lovato went a rehab thats not a rehab. I can believe that she would want to help herself, but I am still shocked. I get it though. I mean Joe was a dick for bringing Ashley on tour to rub it in Demi's face. How did he think that would make her feel. I lost all respect for him, because he ultimately drove her to all of that. I hope she gets better and comes back better than ever. I also hope Disney doesn't ditch her because of this, the fact that she is doing something good for herself. I also hope that none of you think any less about her because of this whole thing. GO DEMI!** **Anyways, this chapter ending in a way that I wasn't expecting, and I'm going to try to make the chapters shorter so that I can get more written faster. I know that that seems like it would be the same rate, but it really wouldn't. It will be faster. Review and I'll update. I want to get 30 reviews. That is my goal, help me reach it!**


	10. The Grill

Chapter 10 The Grill

**A/N Seriously guys, I really would like some suggestions about what Mrs. Newton and Bobby should look like. Give me names, links to photos, anything! I have some ideas, but I want to know your opinions. **

I walked into the grill and immediately saw Matt wiping down the bar counter. I took the spot that he just cleaned. He glanced up, saw me and smiled.

"Hey, Elena. What's up?"

"Nothin' much." I lied, "what about you?"

"The same. What can I get you?" he asked turning around and holding up a menu.

"Oh, just a coke." I said to make things easier on him. He turned and got me my drink.

"Anything to eat?" he asked "You're always hungry." he laughed

I mocked like I was mad at him, but I know it was true. "Sure, I'll take some fries I guess." A few minutes later he returned with my meal and told the bartender he was taking a break. He leaned against the inside of the counter and stole one of my fries.

"Hey! I'm hungry" I laughed breaking off part of it and eating it. We both smiled at each other. I couldn't help it, Matt made me happy. I've known him forever and whatever was wrong, he could make it better. That's why I came here. I also had to get away from Damon and had nowhere else to go. I can't believe I said that to him. It's true, but still.

"So," Matt said looking at me ",You hear about Mrs. Newton?" he asked leaning on his elbows.

"Yeah, it's crazy" I said shaking my head. When we were about five I was at Mrs. Newton's playing and Matt came to my house. My dad told him where I was so he and his mom came over. She dropped him off there, my mother was there to, she didn't just leave him with complete strangers! They bonded, and he and Mr. Newton went fishing countless times over the years. Matt was crushed when he died.

"Who would want to do that? And why?" I asked putting ketchup on my fries. "I mean, she has nice things, but the Lockwoods, and countless other people are richer." I said wiping my hands on a napkin.

"Maybe they had a motive. Maybe they were looking for a specific thing as opposed to cash?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"God, listen to us. We sound like detectives."I grumbled. But, Matt did give me an idea. I just didn't have it fully formed yet. I couldn't grab it. "But maybe you're right. Either way, we should leave it to the cops. I'm going over there tonight, to watch movies. Maybe all three of us could get together sometime soon?" I asked standing up an grabbing my jacket.

"That would be great! Be sure to ask her about that." He walked around the counter and gave me a hug.

"I will." I said throwing my money on the table and waving bye.

**A/N Next chapter will probably be the movies so I need some suggestions to what they should watch before I can update, so review and tell me what you think please!**


	11. The Notebook

**A/N Okay, for now, picture Mrs. Newton's living room like Rory's and Lorelei's on Gilmore Girls. Actually, just picture the whole house like that. And if you don't know what that looks like SHAME ON YOU! That is an awesome show. Just google it and you should be able to see some pictures.**

Chapter 11 The Notebook

When I got home Damon was gone. He locked my front door, so that was good. I looked at the clock and realized that it was almost time for me to go over. I had about a half hour, so I decided I should go and change.

I put on a black plain t-shirt and black skinny jeans paired with my converse. I looked like a teenager. I headed downstairs and sat on the couch. I had nothing to do so I grabbed our house phone and dialed Mrs. Newton's number.

"Hello?" she answered in a pleasant voice.

"Hey, it's me." I said to the phone "is it okay if I come over now?" I asked

"Yeah! Head on over! When you get here, just walk on in." she said

"K see you in a minute." I said. We said bye and I hung up the phone. I went upstairs and grabbed my cell and my keys and headed to Mrs. Newton's.

I knocked lightly on the door and then walked in. I was shocked to see just how correct Bobby's description has been. She bought a _mountain _of food. The coffee table set in front of the couch was piled at least two feet high in food and bowls and pop.

"Wow! Mrs. Newton, you didn't have to do this. I mean this is extraordinary." I said staring at the colorful array of candy. I walked over and looked at all she got.

"Oh," she said bringing in plastic cups like we were at a drinking party. "Of course I did. I _know_ how much you can eat." she said tipping her head towards me. "Well come on. Sit! Sit!" she motioned for me to take a seat on her couch and I did just that. I remembered sitting on this couch as Mrs. Newton put a band-aid on my knee after I fell off of Jeremy's skateboard. To me, this was the most comfortable couch in the world.

She had bowls stacked on top of each other and I grabbed one. "What kind of pop would you like?" she asked and pointed to the floor on the opposite side of the couch. My moth dropped open when I saw the amount of two-liter bottles she had on the floor. There was every pop I could think of and then some.

"Um, grape." I answered she gave me a warm smile and I knew she remembered. I was horribly sick on time as a child. The doctor told my mom that I would be fine, but I was puking for days. Mrs. Newton came to see me every day, and the only liquid that I would put in my body was grape soda. Some people might think that that would make me not like it, with the bad memories, but I loved the stuff to much to not like it. She filled my pink translucent cup to the top and handed it to me. I saw a stack of movies off to the side and knew she bought them just for us to watch. I picked them up and looked through the titles. The Blind Side, Sisterhood of The Traveling Pants, Snowglobe, Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, The Notebook, The Last Song, Honey, Valentines Day, The Lovely Bones, The Rocker, Wrong Turn, Unrest, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"What should we watch first?" She asked

I sat still. Looking at the cover of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer DVD. "Um, this one." I said handing her The Notebook. She jumped up and popped it on. I grabbed some twizlers and opened the pack. She grabbed the remote and started up the movie. I loved this movie, and I have seen it a million times. I was on completely relaxed and ready to turn my attention to the movie when we heard a slam in the kitchen. I jumped up and motioned for her to stay put. When I walked out slowly around the corner, no one was there. I looked at the back door and saw that it was unlatched.

"Elena?" I heard Mrs. Newton yell from the living room. "Elena, what is it?"

"Nothing" I yelled back trying not to worry her. "Looks like something just fell off the counter. I get it. I'll be in in a few minutes." I made some noises as if I was picking something up and walked over and locked the back door.

"Hey," I said as I walked back into the living room, "I'm going to use the bathroom before we really get started, okay?" I said more than asked

"Yeah, of course. You know where everything is." She said

I walked up the steps and shut the bathroom door behind me once I entered. I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and hit speed dial three.

"_Shouldn't you be at Mrs. Newton's by now?_" Damon's voice rang into the end.

"I am." I whispered back

"_And you are whispering because . . . ?"_

"I'm in the bathroom and don't want her to hear me"

He finally realized how serious and even scared my voice was. I could almost fell his body go tense through the phone.

"_What happened?" _he asked me, completely serious

"Someone broke in again. When I went to check they were gone."

"_How do you know someone was there?"_ he asked me like I was stupid

"We heard them and the back door was unlatched" I said slowly

"_I'll come over there so that I can keep an eye out."_ He said "_You are okay, right?_" he asked

"Yeah, just a little shaky." I admitted

"Okay, just stay together." He said

"Damon?" I asked to make sure he hasn't hung up

"Yes?"

"Why would someone break in?" I asked him knowing that he wouldn't know

"I'm not sure. But I intend to find out."

"Okay, and Damon" I said

"Yeah" he asked and I could hear him shutting the door behind him.

"No eavesdropping whatsoever"

"Fine" he said like a child who was told he had to wait until after dinner to have a cookie

"Bye" I told him and hung up.

I headed downstairs and Mrs. Newton smiled and pressed play on the remote. I watched the movie, basking in the romantic aspect of it and wished my life could be that easy. 'If you're a bird than I'm a bird' my ass!

**A/N So, who's proud of me? This was actually really long for me, compared to 'Prisoner' and I'm proud of myself. If you read 'Prisoner' then you know how hard it is for me to make long chapters. I'm really sorry that this took so long, but I hope it was worth the wait. And I have three chapters ready and typed up already. I want to at least get to 30 reviews before I update, so please help me get there. And also go to my profile and vote on my poll. I would still like some ideas on how Mrs. Newton should look. I have an idea and if I can, I will put a link to a picture on my profile. **


	12. Talking

**A/N Okay, have you ever noticed on shows how some characters are in class and others aren't and then they flip it. Well, I don't fell like doing that, so let's pretend that it is summer. The same time line kinda, but a different season**

**the link to Mrs. Newton .com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/2008/10/27/female-heroes-interview-gisel-hiscock/&usg=_veZN-K0IueQrP2mHMRxYRVrH5Qs=&h=2000&w=3000&sz=300&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=73xFP1lfT9C9zM:&tbnh=162&tbnw=228&prev=/images%3Fq%3D34%2Byear%2Bold%2Bfemale%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26rls%:en-us:IE-SearchBox%26rlz%3D1I7GPEA_en%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D567%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=144&vpy=199&dur=703&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=186&ty=107&ei=uOkPTYXcI4Gdlgfq_uWBDA&oei=H-kPTdj_EsOAlAev2fnPCw&esq=6&page=1&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0**

**I decided not to make her old. If it doesn't work tell me.**

Chapter 12 Talking

By the time the movie was over, I felt stuffed. I ate so much candy I could barely move. I had cheetos, sour patch kids, twizzlers, bottle caps, airheads, war heads, lemon heads, chocolate covered peanuts, chocolate, jawbreakers, blowpops, dum-dums, and so much more. I haven't had that much candy since I was about 13 at a slumber party with Bonnie and Caroline. I was a little nervous that I would go into a sugar coma, because on top of all the candy, I had abput twenty cups of pop. Needless to say, we were almost out of grape.

"Well," I said as the credits came on. "That was sad." I said standing. "And I drank so much pop that I have to go to the bathroom again" I said as I made my way to the stairs. She started laughing at me and I went into the bathroom and did my business. When I did, I decided to see if Damon was still out.

'What r u doing' I decided to open with

'_Exactly what I told u I would'_ he replied quickly

'Have u seen any1?'

'_Not yet. But Ill keep watching for ya.'_

'K, bye'

'_Bye'_

I shut my phone and headed back downstairs.

"What do you want to watch next?" I asked her when I was seated.

"You pick." she said, "or we could just talk?" she said as what I would describe as hopefully.

"Okay, about what?" I asked folding my one knee under me and propping my head on the other.

"Well, how are your friends? Matt, Bonnie, and Caroline?" she said sitting like me.

"They're fine. Actually, Matt got a job at The Grill and I was just there before I came here. He said he would love to see you again sometime." I said with a small smile.

"I would love that. And how's little Jeremy" She said

"Not so little anymore." I said drawing in a breath, widening my eyes, and tilting my head in an exasperation gesture. "He had a little trouble after our parents death, but I think he is on the straight and narrow again. Or at least he will be soon."

"Good," she said "and Jenna?"

"She is great. Dating somebody new. Um, Alaric Saltzman. He's was my history teacher last year." I said

"And he's treating her right?" She asked

"Oh, of course. She's very happy." I wanted to ask her about people in her life but I couldn't think of many. "Are you still friends with Emma?" Emma was about Mrs. Newton's age and they were really good friends when I was a kid.

"She lives in Miami. Florida, that is. We e-mail each other and sometimes talk on the phone, but I hate to say we aren't as close as we were." She said and by the tone of her voice I could tell just how sad that made her.

"I'm sorry." I said

"Well, no need to worry about it." She said returning to her old chipper self. "I've seen you with a new guy, Stefan Salvatore is it?" she asked

I froze for a second and my face became distorted , but I quickly recovered and put a happy smile on my face. "Yeah, Stefan is, well he's great. And before you ask, yes, he treats me perfectly."

"Elena, how much has Stefan told you about himself." she said calmly and while I was almost 100 percent sure that she knew that Stefan was a vampire I couldn't take any chances.

"Oh, he tells me everything" I said my smile huge. I hated this. I did not want to lie to her, but I was.

"Elena, could you just tell me the truth." I almost broke, but I couldn't.

"I am. What do you want me to tell you?" I asked prompting her to start telling me

"Not-ཛྭ She started to tell m and then we heard a fight break out outside. I told Mrs. Newton to stay put and opened the front door. I saw Damon punching somebody and when I opened the door they escaped and ran off.

"Damon." I said heading out into the lawn. It was dark outside now and I was watching where I stepped so that I didn't fall flat on my face. "What happened?" I asked looking at his head wound. By now Mrs. Newton was standing by her front door and squinting outside.

"The guy was back" he gasped out. He looked exhausted from the fight he was just in. "I jumped him, but Elena, whatever he was, he wasn't human." he said

**A/N thank you for the reviews I got last chapter. Let's see how many we can get for this chapter. Be kind, it's Christmas. This will probably be the last update for the year (!) So I would like to say have a great holiday, and enjoy it while you can. It's a time for love and spirit, and Presents! Take advantage of it, and I'll see you next year!**


	13. Honey

**A/N Thank you for the reviews, but I would like five more before I update. I know this is short, but I figured little is better than nothing. What do you think? I hope you enjoyed your holiday, and got a lot of what you wanted. **

Chapter 13 Honey

"What?" I hissed out

"I don't know yet. Tell Mrs. Newton that I was walking by and saw a guy here. Finish your night and we'll keep the plan of talking afterwards." He said as he reached up and touched his head. When he brought his fingers back down, I could see the blood staining them.

"Okay, but do you think he'll come back again?" I asked

"No, at least not tonight." He said and turned and walked away. I knew he would still hang around, but Mrs. Newton couldn't.

When I got back on the porch I relayed the story to her and from her face she believed it.

"Oh, it was probably the same guy from this morning." She said sadly. "Are you sure that you want to stay for longer?" She asked me

"Absolutely," I said "I'll be fine"

"Okay, but after tonight, I think I'm going to drive over to my sisters and stay with her awhile." She said calmly. We were now on the sofa and almost in the exact same positions as earlier.

"That's probably the best idea." I said just as calmly. I was worried, but there was no good that could do.

"Anyway, was that Damon Salvatore?" She asked putting her gossiping face on.

"Yes, it was. Maybe he was going to tell me something." I said shrugging my shoulders as if to say, 'who knew why he was outside your house?'

"He missed the invention of the phone?" she asked

Once again I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe. Anyway, what should we watch next?" I asked once again picking up the DVDs and looking through them.

"Surprise me." She said and jokingly put her hands over her eyes. I grabbed the 'Honey' DVD and popped it in. I always loved this movie. It was definitely one of my favorites.

I curled up on the couch in a ball and Mrs. Newton threw an afghan at me.

'_When I first met you, I thought you were ten feet tall. Now, you're this big'_ Jessica Alba was saying on the TV making a space about an inch between her fingers . . . That was my favorite quote in this whole movie. I'd started eating food again, but I still felt like I was going to explode.

When the movie was over, I rubbed my eyes and realized just how tired I was.

"So, you're going to leave in the morning for your sisters?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'll probably stay for a week or so."

I rubbed my eyes again and took a big drink of my Mountain Dew.

"You look tired." Mrs. Newton said stating the obvious.

"Just a bit." I said sarcastically, yawning.

"Elena, I'm tired of jumping around this subject with you." She said abruptly. "I'm sure that you know that Stefan and Damon aren't human." She told me skipping the warming me up to the subject.

"Yes, I know." I told her because I knew there was no way to avoid it. "How did you know?" I asked her

"Be careful" she said ignoring my previous question and gripping my upper arm. "Especially around Damon. He is dangerous, they both are."

"I know that." I said looking her right in the eyes.

"Damon has feelings for you." She stated digging into me with her nails. I didn't even flinch.

"Yes, I know that." I said once again

"And you return them?" she asked me

"I'm not sure." I said. This whole conversation was fast paced and I knew that I would tell her anything she asked.

"It's okay." She said after a few minutes. "To be in love with them both. Which I can tell you are." She simply told me

"How did you know?" I asked again

"That's a story for another time, Elena." She said with a fait smile on her face.

**A/N Remember to review, And tell me what you thought of the picture of Mrs. Newton. Go to my poll and vote for your favorite story of mine. Exhausted doesn't have any votes, and I think the winner will get a sequel story, so stand up for your favorite and vote. I wasn't planning on updating again but I figured I would before next year. **


	14. Intruder

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all had a great holiday. And enjoy this chapter. It's short, but I have more ready to put up when I get a sufficient amount of reviews. Like prisoner, I wasn't expecting to get this up, but here it is.**

Chapter 14 Intruder

"I should get going." I said standing up and holding my arms out to hug her.

"Of course" She said "And when I get back, we'll have to schedule something with Matt, and maybe Caroline."

"That would be great! Be careful on your drive." I told her, "And Mrs. Newton,"

"Yes?"

"I am being careful around them. I promise you. I'm being very careful." I said and grabbed my stuff.

"Here, take this." She said handing me a two liter of grape soda she had hidden behind the couch, and some air head extremes.

"You just want to get rid of them." I told her jokingly

"You know me so well. You can come back tomorrow and take the rest if you want. I'll be gone, and I won't ever eat this junk."

"Okay, I will. Do you still have the spare key hidden in the same place?"

"Yeah, never moved it. When you're done, just keep it." She told me as we walked to the door

"Okay, bye."

I went to the patio, lifted up a rock and moved two more, and picked up the spare key. She wasn't so obvious as to put it under the place mat.

I walked into my room and Damon was already there.

"How long have you been here?" I asked him while I sat down on my bed and unlaced his shoes. He had his back to the window and was covered in shadows.

"Not long" he said turning around, but it wasn't Damon! I had never seen this man before.

**A/N remember to review. This definitely wasn't where I was going to take this, but I saw an opportunity, so I took it. This story has been full of twists even I didn't expect, so why not another. Just don't hate me when I get confused about what's going on. Also, vote on my poll and check out my update of **_**'The Boogeyman'**_


	15. Aiden

**A/N I hope you enjoy the update! This was fun to write. Also, exhausted is really losing in my poll. I'm kinda disappointed. So get over there and vote please.**

Chapter 15 Aiden

"Who are you?" I said deciding that standing my ground would be better than running away in fear. I could feel this mans strength almost radiating off of him.

"Not your enemy." he said simply. He was picking through the photos on my dresser, waiting to be put in one of my scrapbooks. "Damon Salvatore, I see. Is that who you were expecting?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"If your not my enemy then who are you?" I asked again. This person was terrifying me with his calmness and right now he picked up a picture from when me and Damon were in Georgia, actually having a good time.

"Not your friend." He said. I saw a shadow pass under my door, and knew it was Jenna passing by to go to sleep. I was holding my breath praying he would let her pass. I still couldn't see the strangers face, and I was becoming more scared every second. Where was Damon?

"My name is Aiden" he said looking straight at me, and turning on a lamp so I could see his face.

"Like the band?" I asked

I saw a faint smile pass over his face. _'Good, so he might have a sense of humor.'_ "Yes, Elena. Like the band"

I was looking him in the eyes, and they looked black. I decided to stay silent and let him keep talking. I resumed taking off my shoes and sat up in my bed when I was done.

"You are friends with Mrs. Newton?" he asked turning back to the photographs.

"Yes, I have known her my whole life."

"And you two were doing what tonight, exactly?" he asked

It seemed kind of silly, but there was no way around it. "We were having a movie night." I said burning a hole into the back of his head with my glare.

"A movie night?" he asked. "And she said nothing to you about these brothers?" he asked holding up a picture I took of Stefan and Damon one day when they weren't looking.

"Well, I'm dating Stefan, so we gossiped for a bit." I figured that honesty would be best so that I didn't get my story confused later.

"Dating Stefan" he repeated to confirm he heard me right.

I just nodded because I didn't trust me voice. "What else did she say?"

"Well, nothing really. We just watched movies." I lied, but it was mostly true, which had to count for something. I saw another shadow outside my door and this one didn't go away.

Damon opened my door and ran to stand in front of me.

"Aiden" he said and his voice wasn't a pleasant one.

"Don't worry Salvatore. I didn't touch the girl." he said not looking away from the photographs.

"And you won't" but Damon barely got that out before Aiden flicked his wrist and Damon was slammed up against the wall, suspended off the ground.

"Put him down." I said my voice shaking with fear. I had a feeling that everyone's did when in the vicinity of him.

"Elena, listen to me. You need to wear this." he told me throwing me a necklace.

"What is it?" I asked, but put it on anyways.

"It has vervain in it for one, and no one in their right mind will attack you while wearing it."

"Who do you think is going to attack me?" I asked struggling with the clasp. Aiden came over and I could feel his cool fingers grab it from mine and hook it.

"Everyone, and anyone."

"Well, that's something to look forward to. I thought you said you weren't my friend" I gasped out. I wasn't afraid anymore, but Damon was still hanging against the wall.

"I lied." he said and disappeared out the window. Damon fell from the wall in a heap.

**A/N Remember to review. And I know that this is probably really pathetic, but could someone tell me what are Hits. Because when I check my traffic there are thousands more hits than reviews and I just really have no idea. Thanks, and if you must laugh at my stupidity, then I understand.** **I'm just really curious.**


	16. The Story I Never Wanted To Hear

**A/N I'm changing the time line a bit. I was planning on making Mrs. Newton much older, but thought this was better. I was actually thinking Ms. Patty from Gilmore girls, but nixed that idea. That why she talks like she older in the forth chapter, and later on. I want Mr. Newton to have died four years ago, so I'm changing that. Sorry! And I would like to give a special thanks to AzureRoseSky, for reviewing so much. You're the only one who has reviewed the last few chapters. Thank you so much! And I know I've been gone forever, but I'm back!**

Chapter 16 The Story I Never Wanted To Hear

"Damon!" I said as I ran over to him. "Are you okay?" I asked

He stood up and went over to my window, completely ignoring me. When he saw that no one was out there, he came over to me and looked at my necklace.

"Who's Aiden?" I asked almost silently, afraid to disturb his train of thought.

"He's a vampire. We were allies at one point. We had a, a falling out and he is even more ruthless than I was. Be careful of him."

"Was he the one targeting Mrs. Newton?"

"I think. It's no coincidence. But, he must have hired somebody, or else he would have gotten what he wanted. He always does." I could tell Damon didn't want to say any more on this subject, so I let it drop.

"Okay, then tell me about Mrs. Newton."

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" he asked me

"Yes, god dammit! Stop evading me." I said angrily.

Damon motioned for me to sit down and he sat beside me on my bed, facing me.

"When Mr. Newton was a kid, his home was attacked. His parents were presumed dead, and he lived. No one knows how, not to this day how he escaped. He was like the Harry Potter of the vampire world. " He said looking into my eyes.

"About a year later, the vampires that attacked his home, kidnaped him and raised him. Once again, no one knows why. When he was a teenager, his biological parents came to get him. They were vampires." He paused, letting me soak this in, and I wasn't sure how this would turn out. "But, then, these vampires didn't have rings, so they slept during the say. He would sneak out and train himself to get strong. He found a witch, and one day before dusk he went home and had the witch do a spell. All four of the vampires were there, asleep in the basement, and she weakened them. Mr. Newton sharpened four stakes and went downstairs. He staked the vampires that abducted him first, knowing that they would be stronger due to their age, and then he went after his parents." I was shaking. I was cold all over and Damon could tell. He wrapped his jacket around me, since we were sitting on all the blankets, and waited a moment.

I was numb with shock and I wrapped Damon's jacket around me tighter. After a few minutes, he started up again.

"He didn't get finished in time, because he wanted to say some final goodbyes to his parents, and they woke up. They were really weak because of the witch's spell, and he was really strong, due to years of preparing for this. In the end, he came out of the basement, bloody and battered, but alive. His parents however, didn't have that. They would be forever dead this time. After that, Mr. Newton made it his life work to kill vampires. Like I said before, he had it in for us his whole life. He would kill every supernatural being that he came by." He stopped again and I was shaking violently. Damon pulled me onto his lap and held me.

"Finish your story." I said. I could tell that wasn't all he had. He knew that I wouldn't let it go, so he finished.

"He was about twenty-one when he came across a nest of vampires. They were kind of like a family, and there were humans there. They were good vampires. They didn't kill. They had no idea who he was, and invited him into their home. When he left, went and got gasoline, and he torched the place. He didn't care about the humans. He didn't care that they were civilized. He wanted them dead. A few years later he met Mrs. Newton. She killed vampires too, but she was more careful. She could feel their feelings and she sorted out the most evil and sadistic ones. She left the others alone. She left _me_ alone. And later, she made Mr. Newton stop killing. She couldn't stand it anymore."

I started to cry and Damon held me and kissed my hair. I was in shock from all that he told me, but once again, I knew there was more.

"Four years ago," he began "Friends of his parents found him. They threatened Mrs. Newton's life. They threatened Jeremy's life. And they threatened your life. They wanted vengeance, and to save you and Mrs. Newton, he sacrificed himself."

"He's dead because of me?" I said as more of a statement

"No." He said rubbing my arm, still crushing me against him, and I was glad to have him there. "He paid for his crime. He just paid for it with death."

"And the vampires that killed him?"

"Are still out there somewhere. Mrs. Newton hasn't killed a vampire since."

"And she just let you live?" I asked. He nodded. "How long ago?" I asked him

"Well, she's what, thirty-two now?" he asked and I nodded. "About ten years ago. It was before she met Mr. Newton. We kinda' had a friendship. For a while at least."

"Were you two ever," My voice trailed off.

"No, Never." He said and I sat up, my fit over. I was still shaking a bit.

"Thank you for telling me." I said

"You deserved to know."

"There's more I need to know about Aiden, isn't there?" I asked dreading his response.

"Yes, and I have a feeling that he'll be popping up more often now. But, that's enough for tonight, you need to get some rest."

"Um, Damon?" I asked him as he headed for the window.

"Yeah?" he asked me

"I really don't want to be alone. Could you lay with me for a while, at least until I fall asleep?" I asked him

"Of course." He said and climbed into bed with me. We got under the covers and I crawled into his arms. He held me close to him and I inhaled the scent of him softly. And there I fell asleep, in the arms of my boyfriends brother. And when I woke up the next morning, he was still there beside me, sleeping softly. He hadn't wanted to leave me. I was touched. And how ironic was it that he was inviting me to sleep in his room, and he ended up sleeping in mine?

**A/N Guys, you have seriously been neglecting my favorite story poll, where the prize is a sequel! You only have one vote, prisoner has way more! Get with the program! I know some of you like it, so come on, be nice. ****:)**** And review and vote on my poll!**


	17. Power

**A/N I know that it has been awhile, but there really wasn't a reason for that, I just haven't been on the computer. I'm sorry, and I haven't abandoned you guys, I've just been busy. I'll try to be on more often. Really, I will. Oh, and who else is psyched that The Secret Life Of The American Teenager and Make It Or Break it are back on? Oh, and Vampire Diaries is coming back this week! Did you guys hear how L. J. Smith isn't allowed to write the books anymore because she was going to put Elena and Damon together! And they're still going to put her name on them! That irritates me. Delena forever. Oh, and help me boycott this by refusing to by the future books!**

Chapter 17 Power

I woke up and Damon was breathing slowly. I didn't want to wake him, and I was really comfortable. I checked the clock, saw that it was only six, and went back to sleep. When I woke up the next time, Damon was watching me sleep and smiling.

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing my hand over my eyes and starting to sit up. He sat up with me and said "Eight."

I sat up and looked at him. His back was to me and he was stretching. I hid a smile, and turned the other way.

"Now, tell me about Aiden." I said

"You know, I've been doing a lot of talking lately." he said

"That's because you're the one with all the stories." I told him. We were facing each other again.

"I'm sure you have some." he said

"Damon, focus. He was in my room last night and I want to know who he is _right_ now." I told him in a no nonsense tone.

"Fine. Like I said. We were allies at one time." he started and I gave him a look that said 'continue.'

"Aiden has always been one of those vampires that doesn't want to kill."

"Like Stefan?" I asked

"No, because when it comes down to it, he will. He'll cause a massacre and most likely won't show any signs that he cares. But he will."

"And what has any of this have to do with me?"

"He'll kill to protect. That's what he does. He will do anything to protect someone he cares about." He said. I was starting to understand. Or at least guess what Damon was going to say.

"And he wants to protect me?" I asked

"He has always been into history." He said ignoring me. "Even though he lived through it. He reads prophecies and studies everything. He knows more than you or I ever will about the future." I still had a blank look on my face, because I had absolutely no idea where he was going with this.

"He must have somehow found out about you being a doppelgུnger and realized how pivotal it was that you be protected." He explained

"It's all about being the doppelgུnger." I mumbled

"He is one of the oldest ones there is. A lot of vampires don't know just how strong he is. But he has also kept up with the times well." he said "He radiates power."

"I know." I told him. "I could tell."

"He wants you safe, obviously, and that is a good thing. Having him on your side is probably the best advantage we have had in a while." He said

"Great" I said walking to my mirror.

"And now, I need to go, but I'll see you later." He said and started walking toward the door.

"Don't think you're getting off this easy." I told him

"I know, I know. You're not going to let it go, but I have to go." He said smirking. "See ya"

"Goodbye" I said as I plopped myself on my bed.

**A/N I hoped you liked it, and remember to review and vote on my poll!**


	18. Angel

**A/N So, I, once again, know it has been awhile, but I had this chapter all written out before, and accidently deleted it, and I couldn't bring myself to write it again,** **and I really don't think this is half as good as the other, so tell me if it's okay please. I really tried!**

Chapter 18 Angel

This whole thing with Aiden was starting to scare me a bit, and I haven't even really met him! I sighed and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I looked in the mirror for a minute, frowning. I'm so tired of all this, and I just want to be normal again. But that would mean not knowing Stefan, or Damon. An also, Bonnie. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I tell myself I need to get out of bed and get something to eat.

I got downstairs and saw a note on the coffee pot.

'_Elena, _

_I had to go in to work early today. Make sure you get something to eat. I left you and Jeremy some money incase I had to work late. Order pizza. _

_Love, Jenna_

I decided to keep her note there, incase I left and Jeremy wondered. But knowing him, he's either already up and gone, or sleeping in until noon.

I grabbed a plate and a box of poptarts out of the cupboard and opened them. I was about to drop them in the toaster when I realized he was here. I set my poptarts on the plate and made myself still, my back to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms and turning around to face him

"What, you don't enjoy my company?" His almost musical voice asked me.

"I don't know yet. You haven't told me who you were." I said

"Oh, I'd have thought Damon would have cleared you up on that little fact." He said tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, well we didn't have much time to talk, what with you slamming him against the wall and all."

"Oh, well, who I am is not important." He said to me coming closer to me. We were less than a foot apart now, and I was still really nervous in his presence, and I'm sure he was used to people quaking in the vicinity of him. "You are the important one here." He said and I could feel his breath on me.

"Because I'm the doppleganger?" I asked irritated.

"Because you are you." He said elegantly. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. "You truly have no idea how important you are do you?" he asked and I shook my head no.

"Elena," he said softly brushing my hair behind my ear. You truly are an angel." He said and smiled slowly. "Do I frighten you?" He asked and loosened his grip on my waist.

"No" I said and I meant it. I wasn't scared.

"Good. Believe it or not Elena, but my main goal here isn't to keep you alive just so I can hand you over to someone else. I want to keep you alive until the day you die naturally." He said and brought his head even closer to mine.

"Good, because I don't want to die." I said

"And if you keep wearing that necklace, you won't. I promise you that." He closed the gap between our lips and kissed me. And wow was he a good kisser. I guess years and years of practice at it really has paid off for him. We stayed kissing for what felt like hours and minutes at the same time, and even then it was way to short a time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held onto my waist.

I slowly pulled my head back and looked at him questioningly. He smiled and I dropped my arms, but he still had his hands placed around my waist.

"My My, Elena. You have set me up for more than I have bargained for." He said finally dropping his arms and backing up slowly. "I'll see you later, angel." He said and walked out.

I felt guilty about kissing him, but at the same time, I don't. It must be something he did. I have to tell myself that. He compelled me or something. I didn't want to think about that anymore, so I grabbed my poptarts and put the in the toaster.

_His angel_. I thought. That has a nice ring to it. I said and smiled.

**A/N So I hope you liked it. Remember to review. And also, my poll is still open, mostly because I haven't finished the first Prisoner yet, so I can't start a sequel, so go vote for Exhausted. You guys are getting your asses beat! Maybe because Prisoner has more chapters, but I don't know! You only have one vote! Get your buts over to my profile and vote! It'll only take a minute!**


	19. The Aftershock

**A/N It has been months since I updated, so don't worry, I will be wrapping this story up quickly (I mean get it posted fast, not short chapters) because I feel really bad. If you read this story since I first posted it, thank you for keeping up with it, and I am so so so sorry for taking so long to update. I will write a ton because of that. I promise. And if you care about my other stories, I finished the Boogeyman, so you can go check that out. And I'm going to be posting a Jeremy/Bonnie fic soon called My Girl (It's already been typed up) so look out for that. I hope you like this chapter, and I would love to hear from you in the reviews, so be sure to do that. Tell me how you think the break up should go down. Also, I was reading my older chapters, and I know my writing isn't the best, so thanks for sticking around for 19 chapters to read it. I hop you aren't disappointed because I really do try. :)**

Chapter 19 The Aftershock

I spent the rest of the day lounging around and waiting to hear from somebody else. At about three, I went to Mrs. Newton's and got the candy she left and brought it home. I grabbed the pop and some candy and went to sit on the couch when Stefan called. As soon as I saw his name on my caller ID, I had a mini panic attack. I cheated on him twice in less than a week, with two different guys. I hit ignore because I knew I couldn't talk to him. I was sure that I didn't want to be with him anymore, but I didn't want to tell him now. And I didn't want to tell him it was because of Damon at all. And more than that, I didn't even want to think about kissing Aiden.

Damon called me a few hours later, and I ignored his call to. Instead, I took a shower and put on some pajamas.

After towel dring my hair and brushing it, I went to my room and put on my socks. I saw Damon walk through my window.

"Hey," He said. "You didn't answer my call."

"Sorry. I took a shower." I said as I slid under my covers. "As you can tell I guess."

I grabbed the book by my bedside and started to open it.

"What's the matter?" He asked me sitting down beside me and closing my book.

"I'm tired Damon. I want to be left alone."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He said persisting.

"What do you think is wrong Damon?" I said

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking. Did something happen between now and this morning?"

"Yes. I realized that I'm cheating on my boyfriend. With his brother of all people!" I said. He just looked at me beacause there really wasn't anything more to say. "He called me today, and I didn't answer because I didn't know what to say to him. I don't want to be with him, but how can I tell him that? What do I say?" I said throwing off my covers and getting up to walk downstairs.

"Tell him the truth." He said grabbing my arm and spinning me around to stop me.

"And what is the truth?" I asked looking up at him. He crushed his lips against mine and we stood there kissing for a minute.

"Tell him that you love me, because I know that you do." He said looking at me seriously.

"Yeah, I do, but I don't want to hurt him."

"You would rather hurt you?"

"Yes, I would." I said. "I care about Stefan, and I hate that I'm still dating him when I feel this way about you."

"Then tell him how you feel. He will understand. And if he cares about you at all, he'll respect your decision."

"Okay. I'll call him in the morning. I just want to relax today. It was a confusing morning." I said walking back to my room and then bite my tongue.

"What do you mean?" He asked and I wanted to smack myself for my stupidity.

"Umm," I said, but I didn't want to lie to him. "Aiden was here?" I said, and it came out as a question.

"What?" He asked

"He came after you left. He didn't say anything really. He said he wanted to make sure I lived my life until I died naturally." I said and decided it was now or never. "Oh, and he kissed me." I said and turned around to sit on my bed.

"He kissed you?" He asked me sitting beside me. He seemed almost madder than yesterday when he walked in on us.

"Yeah." I said, because I really didn't know what to say to him. "I don't know what you want to hear. It was weird, and I like kissing you so much more. It didn't mean anything. I promise." I said, and then frowned realizing he wasn't even officially my boyfriend yet. Stefan was.

"If you say so. Don't worry, I believe you. Aiden will do anything to irritate me. He could tell how much I cared about you from yesterday." He said and we laid down beside each other. "Let's not worry about him tonight though. Let's just be with each other." He said and I smiled and pulled up the blankets of my bed to get him under with me. He opened his arms and I snuggled close to him.

"I love you Damon." I said, and it felt good to say it for the first time.

"I know you do. And I love you too Elena. I always have, and I always will." He said and kissed my forehead, and that is how we stayed, all night long.

**A/N Please review and make my day. I love reading them! And if you will want a sequel for this story, then wote for it on my poll. I plan on closing it at the end of November because it has been up forever, so vote now!**


	20. On His Way

**A/N I was going to wait a few days to post this, but I figured I would put it up now. I loved reading the reviews, so keep them coming. I think you guys are going to lose the poll, because no ones seems to be voting for this story, but that's okay. I still enjoy the reviews! Anyway, it will probably be a few days before I update so that I can type up more and make sure a like where I am taking this, so unless I get a lot of reviews and poll votes, it will probably be Friday when I next update, but I will be back, don't think I've abandoned you again! Oh, and if you like Prisoner, I'm back to updating that too, so check it out, and I posted My Girl (the story about Bonnie and Jeremy. I think I mentioned it last chapter, but I'm to lazy to look) so check that out too. Enjoy. **

Chapter 20 On His Way

I woke up the next morning and got up to brush my teeth and do all the other morning things I needed to. When I got out of my bed, I wobbled a bit from being so dizzy and felt Damon grab my elbow to steady me.

"Thanks." I said turning around and smiling at him.

"No problem." He said and sat up himself.

When I was done in the bathroom, I went downstairs and started to make coffee.

"I'm going to go home for a bit, but I'll be back later to talk." He said coming in the room and I knew that he was leaving to give me time to talk to Stefan. I nodded and he left. Once I drank my coffee, my phone rang and when I saw it was Stefan, I was kind of relived that I wasn't the one calling him.

"Hey," I said picking it up.

"Hey, I just called to tell you I'm almost home." He said

"You are?" I asked slightly freaking out.

"Yeah. Only for a couple of days though. I need to go back." He said

"Oh. Where are you now?"

"About ten minutes away. Can I come over?" He asked

"Yeah, Stefan. We need to talk." I said

"Okay." He said and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he knew what was coming.

"I'll see you when you get here." I said and once we said goodbye, I put my phone away and went to my room to get dressed.

_'Great'_ I thought to myself. _'This should be fun.'_

**A/N The next chapter will be the break-up, (or maybe non-breakup, Elena is very unpredictable) so review if you want that soon! :)**


	21. The BreakUp

**A/N Hey, thanks for the reviews! I love reading them so keep them coming. The poll in my profile will be closing in a week, hopefully (I'm closing it when I'm done with Prisoner), so if you want a possibility for a sequel, go and vote for Exhausted. Anyway, it's been awhile since I said I'd update, but it's here, and you can expect another one by Tuesday. Also, I updated Prisoner, and it only has about three more chapters until the end, so if you want to read another story of mine, cheeck it out!**

Chapter 21 The Break-up

When I was done in the bathroom, I took off the necklace he put on me so Stefan didn't ask questions and went outside and sat on my front porch. Stefan pulled up a couple of minutes later.

"Hey." I said when he came up on the porch.

"Look," He said sitting beside me on the porch swing, "I know what you are goint to say, you don't have to say it."

"Yes I do." I said and grabbed his arm. "I care about you, but this just doesn't feel right anymore."

"Because Damon got to you."

"No, not because he got to me. This doesn't have anything to do with him."

"So you aren't going to be with him now?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I am, but it isn't his fault that we are breaking up." I said. "I'm not ending us because I want to be with him."

"You're ending it because you don't want to be with me." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yes. I love you, Stefan. Just not in the way that I should. I'm sorry, but I just want to be friends." I said

"Well, it took longer than I thought it would." He stated

"What do you mean?"

"You can say that you didn't change your mind about me because of Damon, but I know that is a lie. This is because of him." He said forcefully.

"You're wrong."

"I'm not letting him win this time, Elena. I love you, and I want to be with you."

"I'm sorry." I said and a tear slipped down my cheek because I didn't want to hurt him. "I love Damon."

"It's okay." He said and wiped my tear. "Just know that I'm not giving up on you." He said and kissed my forehead.

I looked away from him. "You need to Stefan, because this isn't just some kindd of phase."

"I'm not giving up." He said and stoodup to leave. "I'm going to leave tomorrow morning to head back."

I nodded because I wasn't sure what else there was to say. He walked off my porch and got in his car. I was glad that Mrs. Newton left town, because if he saw her, I would probably feel like puking. I watched his car drive away and sat on my porch crying. I don't know why it affected me so much, but I really hated hurting him. Especially over Damon. I decided to go to the Grill and get some food, so I called Caroline and asked her to meet me there. She said she would so I grabbed some money and thhe necklace, and made my way to the grill.

**A/N So, when I first started this, it was before Caroline was changed, and it was before Katherine ever came back, but I think I want her to be a vampire in this, so pretend she was already turned by someone else, but not Katherine, because that doesn't work with the earlier chapter where Elena cries and wonders if Katherine would ever come back. Oh, and Tyler is a werewolf and has that whole friendship thing going with Caroline. Anyway, Review!**


	22. Girl Time

**A/N Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you enjoy it and eat a crapload of food. Anyway, I didn't get a single review for last chapter, so before I update again, I would like at least one. I don't know when I'm going to update again, so... Enjoy and review please! And you have a few more days if you want to vote for this story because I was gonna close it on Friday, but I don't know if I will be around a computer to do that, so have fun with that. **

Chapter 22 Girl Time

When I got to the grill, Caroline was already there and avoiding Matt. She smiled when she saw me and then noticded I'd been crying. I got to our table and sat down.

"What's wrong?" She asked me and handing me a tissue out of her purse. I was hoping it wasn't so noticable, but then again, it might not be. Caroline was always good at seeing my emotions.

"I just broke up with Stefan." I said and wiped my eyes with the tissue.

"What?" She asked her eyes widening. "Why?"

"I just didn't feel right with him. I didn't want to be with him."

She nodded and I could tell there was something she wanted to say.

"What is it?" I asked

"Damon. He's the reason you broke up." She said

"No he isn't."

"Elena. he is. You can deny it, but he is. Don't worry. I mean, I like Stefan, but I can see how much Damon loves you. He would do anything for you, and there isn't anybody else in the world he would do those things for." She said and grabbed my hand on the table. "It's okay. I get why you needed girl time." She said making me smile. Matt came over to take our order and saw me.

"Are you okay? He asked pulling a chair over to sit by me.

"I'm fine." I said. "Just having a long day."

He rub my back and smiled slightly. That was what I loved about Matt. He was so caring. He didn't need to know the gossip. He just needed to know that something was wrong, and he was there. He stood up and put the chair back where he got it frrom so that he didn't get in trouble.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked, and I knew that if I said no, he would take the day off to spend it with me.

"I will. I'm fine." I said, and I actually felt good now. He just had that effect on me.

"Then what will you be having?" He asked us.

"I will have the chicken tender basket and mountain dew." I said without even questioning it.

"The same, but with a coke, please." Caroline said awkwardly. I hope that someday she can have the relationship with Matt that I do.

"So, does Damon know he broke up with Stefan?" She asked me when Matt was out of hearing distance.

"Yeah, he knows. We already kinda got together." I said. "And please don't tell me how wrong that is. I feel guilty enough."

"No, don't feel guilty about it." She said. "Just be happy that things are sorting out now." She said, always looking on the positive side. When Matt brought our food over, I remembered to tell him about Mrs. Newton.

"Hey, Mrs. Newton said she would like to have us all over sometime." I said talking to the both of them.

"That sounds great." Matt said excited at the idea. Caroline smiled also. "When?" He asked.

"She went to her sister's for a while, so when she gets back sometime. I just figured I would give you guys a heads up."

"Great." Matt said. I smiled at how happy it made him. He walked away to get back to work and Caroline started eating. I picked at my fries and took a sip of my pop.

"You want to see Damon don't you?" She asked.

"So bad." I said. "But I want to spend time with you too." She smiled at me. "There is so much I we can talk about." I told her.

Her interest peaked and she motioned for me to go on.

I finished chewing the bite of chicken I took and went into the story about Aiden and everything about Mrs. Newton.

**A/N So if you liked this, review and tell me what you thought. If you hated, review and tell me what you thought. Just review please! :)**


End file.
